


The Burning House

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Bonnie wants Mrs Mac dead. Mrs Mac has a way of surviving.





	The Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> I was clearing out my files and found this, tweaked it a little and decided to post it even though it's short as heck. Hope you like it :)

Mrs Mac comes home drenched in ash. Soot turns into a silky liquid which plumes in a vertical drop as Mrs Mac sits down on Bonnie's floral couch. Black seeps into the fabric, mirroring the dark in Bonnie's eyes. Mrs Mac strikes out a cigarette. A sideways flame that ignites across Bonnie's brow as she raises a nearby lamp and lunges.

She kills her. 

Upholstery stripped. Blood wrung dripping. Bleached and scrubbed and refitted a clean new cover around the couch. A new day. Mrs Mac trudges in and sits down and a brown, peach shaped stain seats beneath Mrs Mac. A cloud of smoke exuding from her skin like sweat. The stench, the calm chaos in Mrs Mac sitting, smoking. Breath wheezing like a wooden accordion, bellows laden with hot dust.

Bonnie goes at her with a hammer. With rat poison. With needles pricked into the couch cushions. So much smoke, steam. Hands around her wrists. Hard to breathe, lay low, the crackle of fire between her thighs.

Every day she kills and every day Mrs Mac burns the house down. Windows wide open, cries rolling down the deaf street. Bonnie has her fingers ready to dial three numbers, three fingers dialling a murder against the button of her clit.

Dead eyes so clouded with smoke, Bonnie can barely tell if Mrs Mac can see her cum face. She makes it nice, for nothing. A serial murderer targeting the same house, same bedroom, same woman. Over and over. A bite, a gnash in the night. Bonnie is the cat that asks for affection and claws when she's had enough. And Mrs Mac, a husk of a woman, who oozes an odour devoid of pure oxygen, sits. And smokes. And survives another day. 


End file.
